


El chico del apartamento 512

by glassieispog



Category: Pnsfw
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassieispog/pseuds/glassieispog
Summary: Tubbo rentaba unos departamentos que quedaban cerca de su trabajo.Hasta que llego ese día.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	El chico del apartamento 512

**Author's Note:**

> Just spanish

Tubbo salía del ascensor mientras agarraba su mochila firmemente, con pasos seguros se dirigía a su piso pensando en la tarea que tenía para hacer, sin duda le esperaba un rato divertido.

Escuchó un chiflido por parte de uno de sus vecinos, miró de reojo a la persona parándose en el marco de la puerta de su apartamento. Un chico castaño de pelo levemente enrulado, anteojos que tenían un borde blanco celestial, su ropa era bastante casual., una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, unos pantalones flojos negros y zapatillas del mismo tono. Lo que más le intimidaba de aquel hombre era su altura, Tommy, su amigo, le puso el apodo de rascacielos. 

'Quieres venir a tener un poco de diversión, Tubbee?'

Dijo el de cabellos marrones esbozando una sonrisa picarona, aunque sabía que la respuesta iba a ser negativa siempre mantenía las esperanzas, aunque también pensaba a veces de ir detrás de su amigo, el rubio molesto.  
te  
'Antes de hacerlo creo que te tendrías que dar un baño'

Respondió riéndose ante su propia broma para seguir caminando., el piso de William (O Wilbur, como lo escucho nombrarse una vez) quedaba a cinco apartamentos, por lo que aún le quedaba un poco de camino para seguir. Ignoró la respuesta que le dio el mayor para seguir con su trayecto siendo detenido ahora por su arrendador, un hombre de unos veintitantos de cabello marrón oscuro, un poco más bajo que Wilbur pero de aspecto intimidante., escuchaba a varios vecinos llamarle 'La cabra del mal' aunque nunca entendió ese sobrenombre. Era inusual verlo pasar por el edificio, usualmente era su compañero de trabajo, Quackity, quien pasaba a buscar el dinero de rentas, a las reuniones de consorcio o a dar unas pequeñas advertencias.

Y el hombre comenzó a hablar, Tubbo estaba metido en su propio mundo en todo momento por lo que no escucho lo que le decía., su 'propio mundo' dejo de ser lo importante cuando de reojo pudo ver a un chico alto salir de un piso con los números '512' pegados en la puerta.

Cabello castaño-rubio, alto, más alto que Jschlatt y Wilbur, sus ojos estaban tapados por unos anteojos de sol y traía puesta una mascarilla, la mitad izquierda era negra y la derecha era blanca. Su piel era de un tono crema suave y Tubbo deseaba ver más, aunque no se quejaba.

'Uh, si, si'

Murmuró alejándose de Jschlatt pero muy tímido para acercarse al desconocido, el tan solo pensar en hablarle hacía su corazón saltar, en su mente eso era el estereotipo de hombre perfecto, la imagen de sus sueños, si aquel chico le ofreciera cualquier cosa que Wilbur le ofrece estaría totalmente de acuerdo.

Con pasos rápidos y un sonrojo se fue a su apartamento ignorando los llamados del mayor, sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y metiéndola en la cerradura para abrir su puerta para comenzar a ponerse manos a la obra con los trabajos de la escuela.

🌇

Ya era de tarde cuando termino el último trabajo, cerrando su carpeta y guardándola en su mochila para no olvidarla la semana que viene cuando tenga que ir a la escuela.  
Se levantó de la silla de madera en la que su cuerpo reposaba para encaminarse a la puerta de su cuarto, saliendo de la misma para luego salir del piso que rentaba, quizás una caminata iba a ayudarlo a relajarse.

Con pasos perezosos comenzó a caminar en los pasillos dirigiéndose al ascensor, soltó una risita al escuchar a uno de sus vecinos y amigos asomarse por la puerta.

"Hey Tubbo, a donde vas tan lindo?"

Se volteó para ver al señor Philza, quien ya ocupaba esos apartamentos antes de que él viniera., tenían ese juego de 'coquetearse' amistosamente, quizás subir de tono alguna vez pero era simplemente eso, un juego.

"Voy a ver si encuentro a alguien que no sea un viejo rabo verde Phil"

Contestó mientras reposaba una de sus manos en su cintura.

"No querremos que llegues tarde si ese es el caso, no?"

Ambos rieron y se despidieron agitando sus manos, permitiéndole a Tubbo retomar su camino.

🌚

Ya era de noche cuando el castaño volvía a su hogar, su rostro demostraba la pereza de tener que caminar el largo estrecho hasta la puerta de su departamento, sus ojos concentrados solamente en su camino mientras que ignoraba todo a su alrededor. Bueno, estaba ignorando todo a su alrededor cuando una voz lo interrumpió haciendo que se de la vuelta para ver quien le estaba hablando.

Oh- Para su sorpresa era el Chico del apartamento 512, quien cargaba una bolsa en su mano izquierda.

"U-uh,, ho-la !"

Respondió con un saludo, desde cuando se ponía tan nervioso con la gente hasta el punto de tartamudear? Normalmente era alguien muy social y era el tipo que conseguía amigos a los minutos.

"Hola ! Uhm... Adios"

Pudo escuchar una risita avergonzada por parte del más alto, cosa que lo hizo sonreír de la ternura mientras lo miraba alejarse.

"Adios..."

**Author's Note:**

> Se me murió el cerebro al final y la verdad es q quería publicarlo


End file.
